grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Delightful Reaper
The''' Delightful Reaper''' is a one-time villan who was only seen in the TV special The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. The Delightful Reaper was created by an accidental fusion of The Delightful Children From Down the Lane and Billy with Grim's scythe and Harold's lucky pants (the lucky pants are lucky because they are immune to lasers, supernatural energy and mustard). The Delightful Reaper try to gain power by assimilate other kids (from both the shows Kids Next Door and The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy); in doing this, The Delightful Reaper gains more power and gets closer to its goal of world domination. However when The Delightful Reaper assimilates Mandy, it is taken over by her evil power and Mandy fully takes over the powers and control over The Delightful Reaper. Billy's dad then appears, demanding the return of his lucky pants, and leaps to the height of the giant monster's waistline, pulling off its pants and rendering it vulnerable. The Delightful Reaper is then destroyed by Grim and Numbuh 1 hitting it's weak point and releasing the children it assimilated. As the Delightful Reaper explodes, several characters from other Cartoon Network shows are seen flying out of it. The Delightful Reaper is made up of: * Billy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * The Delightful Children From Down The Lane (Kids Next Door) * Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door) * Irwin (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Sperg (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Pud'n (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Tommy (Kids Next Door) * Mindy (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Nergal Jr. (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Pandora (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Numbuh 14 (Kids Next Door) * The Powerpuff Girls * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Deedee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Adam Lyon (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Goo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Andy Johnson (Squirrel Boy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) Only by fusement by the reaper giving her control of it. * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Unnamed Background Characters (Kids Next Door) * The lucky pants (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Grim's scythe (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Presumably virtually all of the Earth's Human population. Trivia * There was one part where the Delightful Reaper says to Billy, "Would you stop that!? Oh, I wish I've never assimilated you in the first place!", in which really Billy was not assimilated. He was part of the Delightful Reaper when it was first formed. * When the Delightful Reaper was defeated, many Cartoon Network characters were seen flying out of it. Which means, the Delightful Reaper has assimilated all those characters including Dexter, Deedee and Mandark, Adam Lyon, Mac and Goo, The Powerpuff Girls and Eddy. Which means, all the worlds from all the different Cartoon Network shows including Peach Creek (Ed, Edd n Eddy's home town), the Foster's Mansion (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Charles Darwin Middle School for animals (from My Gym Partner's A Monkey), The City of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls' home city), Endsville (Billy and Mandy's home town), and Sector V of the KND are all in the exact same world but in different locations. * The last characters the Delightful Reaper assimilated were Mandy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. * When the Delightful Reaper went through Endsville, several characters from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door were seen all around, including Tommy Gilligan about to fight Sperg when he was bullying Pud'n and two groups of girls fighting over which doll, Rainbow Monkeys or Sassy Cats are better. Before the Delightful Reaper assimilated them all. * When more and more kids (including many of the characters of Cartoon Network) started to get assimilated into the Delightful Reaper, their skeletal versions of their faces all started doing the same thing the Delightful Children themselves do, taking together at the same time. * Whenever someone gets assimilated to the Delightful Reaper , their clothing and footwear are left behind (but not their headgear such as glasses and hats). However, once the Reaper disassembles, all of its victims are shown fully clothed, implying that the previous predictament was done simply for dramatic effect. The Delightful Reapers forms The Delightful Reaper Closeup.png|The Delightful Reaper's first form (close-up) The Delightful Reaper Longshot.png|The Delightful Reaper's first form (longshot) The Delightful Reaper Closeup 2.png|The Delightful Reaper after assimilating Numbuh 2 The Delightful Reaper Longshot 2.png|The Delightful Reaper with a Grim like skull face The Delightful Reaper Closeup 3.png|Alot of assimilated children's faces within The Delightful Reaper's face The Delightful Reaper Mandy fused.png|The Delightful Reaper after fusing with Mandy es:Delightful Reaper Category:Characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Crossover characters Category:Antagonists